Amour Désarmé
by Moony-Sensei
Summary: O bronze é maleável e resistente, diferente de nós... Nós somos fracos e nunca mudamos... ::UA:: :: S/R::


**Disclaimer:** Tudo é da J.K Rowling, que novidade :O

**Aviso:** Fanfic UA com conteúdo slash (homemxhomem). Se não gosta, não leia e seja feliz :)

* * *

**Amour Désarmé**

**_Londres, maio de 1989._**

_Remus entrou na garagem da casa de Sirius, sentindo uma baforada de ar quente atingir seu rosto. Fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou em direção ao moreno, que estava concentrado, cortando, com um maçarico, um pedaço de metal dentro de um pequeno tambor._

_Parou a poucos metros do rapaz e ficou a observá-lo. Sirius estava de costas, usando uma máscara, que protegia seu rosto e olhos de qualquer contato com o fogo, e grossas luvas de flanela. No entanto sua displicência era evidente, pois não usava camisa. Suas costas estavam suadas por causa do calor produzido pelas inúmeras coisas derretendo e pelos__vapores que saiam das estranhas máquinas que preenchiam o pequeno estúdio improvisado na garagem._

_A grande porta, controlada por controle remoto, ficava fechada permanentemente, sendo possível somente entrar e sair pela porta lateral. O ambiente era iluminado por lâmpadas amarelas, que pareciam deixar o local ainda mais abafado._

_Remus ficou um tempo parado, não se incomodando com o calor. Observou algumas gotas de suor deslizarem entre as omoplatas do garoto, descendo pelas costas, até serem absorvidas pelo tecido de sua calça. _

_Seu rosto estava ligeiramente vermelho e seus cabelos castanhos começavam a grudar na testa quando Sirius notou sua presença.__O moreno o encarou durante alguns segundos por detrás da proteção de vidro da enorme máscara retangular e preta, antes de tirá-la, indo em sua direção._

_Remus respirou fundo, sentindo o ar carregado e o cheiro de cera derretida que impregnava o lugar. Sirius retirou as luvas e as jogou em uma mesa distante. Ergueu as mãos, retirando os fios castanhos que atrapalhavam a visão do menor. _

_- Está aí há muito tempo?_

_- Não..._

_Às vezes, Remus não sabia se deveria ficar bravo ou ainda mais decepcionado com a mania que Sirius tinha de fingir que estava tudo bem. Até quando ignoraria a sua última conversa? _

_Fechou os olhos quando o mesmo se aproximou. Sirius encaixou uma das mãos em sua nuca, puxando-o para um beijo. Segurou os braços do mais forte, virando a cabeça de lado, permitindo o domínio de Sirius, que massageava sua nuca, arrepiando os pêlos da região. Apartou o contato depois de alguns minutos, e encarou-o, em busca de respostas._

_- Acho que podemos começar. Trouxe seu caderno?_

_O castanho ergueu as sobrancelhas. Então o motivo de Sirius tê-lo chamado ali, era realmente para ajudá-lo em seu trabalho?_

_O moreno deu as costas a ele, procurando por algo dentro de uma gaveta._

_- E, antes que me pergunte, sim, eu pensei no que nós conversamos. Pensei muito bem, e você não sairá daqui sem uma resposta minha, eu posso garantir. _

_Sirius pegou três caixas dentro da gaveta e voltou-se para ele._

_- Só peço que me deixe ajudá-lo antes._

_O castanho assentiu. Suas pernas pareceram ficar mais pesadas diante da expectativa do que viria mais tarde. Sirius havia falado seriamente, como há muito tempo não fazia. Fechou as mãos em punho antes de segui-lo para um balcão mais ao fundo._

_Naquele dia, teria a resposta de uma escolha que impunha Sirius a fazer em sua última conversa, e aquela resposta faria toda a diferença na vida dos dois._

_- O seu trabalho é sobre a utilização do bronze em alguma parte da história da arte, não é? _

_- Sim._

_- Uma vez você me disse que não entendia como uma pessoa era capaz de criar imagens, placas e outras peças tão bem trabalhadas a partir de uma fundição._

_Remus afirmou, movendo a cabeça mais uma vez, deixando sua mochila em cima do balcão. Pegou um bloco de anotações e uma caneta._

_- Eu vou te contar uma parte da história do bronze, tentando te explicar um desses processos, te mostrando as etapas dessa técnica de fundição._

_Sirius abriu as três caixas e depositou-as sobre a mesa._

_- Você pode escrever sobre vários acontecimentos da história européia, sobre as suntuosas estátuas feitas durante o período Romano... Entretanto, eu me arriscaria a dizer que é exatamente isso o que estão esperando de você e dos outros alunos._

_Remus não conseguiu conter um sorriso, Sirius adorava desafiá-lo._

_- Se você estiver disposto a não tirar um dez e a desagradar alguns de seus professores, eu gostaria muito que escrevesse sobre a criação artística de Benin. _

_- Continue..._

_- Pessoalmente eu acho esse um dos capítulos mais interessantes e bizarros da história da arte africana._

_O castanho começou a tomar nota._

_- Bom... Vamos partir do princípio. Os bronzes de Benin são compostos de 70 a 90 por cento de cobre, 3 a 2 por cento de zinco e 2 a 13 por cento de chumbo. Metais que você pode encontrar nessas três caixas... A arte de Benin surgiu entre tribos negras, das mais primitivas. Trata-se de uma fundição de bronze meticulosa, obtida através de um processo chamado _cire perdue.

_- Cera perdida... – sussurrou Remus. – Eu já ouvi falar nesse método, ele é bem usado, não é?_

_- Sim, sim... Acho que a maneira mais fácil de você entender é vendo com os próprios olhos. Eu separei alguns livros com todas as informações, para você ver com mais calma depois. – disse, começando a andar pela garagem. – O processo começa com o artista fazendo um modelo de argila no tamanho real da obra._

_O rapaz apontou para o que parecia ser uma criança, com cerca de quarenta centímetros, segurando uma lança, feita de argila._

_- Não sabia que você estava fazendo modelos para fundir em bronze. – observou o castanho._

_- E não estou. Eu pedi para um amigo fazer este para mim... Mas eu já fiz um... Uma única peça de minha autoria feita em bronze... Receio que primeira e última._

_Remus mirou-o, curioso, Sirius, porém, enxugou o suor do rosto e voltou à explicação. _

_- Depois de o modelo estar pronto, cria-se um molde. Desse molde é comum tirar-se uma cópia em algum material barato, para se ter uma primeira visão da obra._

_O menor pôde ver uma cópia da criança, em gesso, perto da de argila._

_- Aplica-se uma camada de cera no interior do molde e o espaço que fica sobrando é preenchido com argila ou areia, cuidando para que haja um lugar por onde escorrer a cera, formando um núcleo. É preciso fixar esse núcleo com agulhas ou chaves para que ele não se desprenda quando a cera derreter._

_Em cima da bancada havia um pequeno quadro-negro, com o desenho do processo, visto como se fosse uma laranja partida ao meio. Sirius tinha feito uma representação do molde com a cera e as chaves prendendo o núcleo, possibilitando o perfeito entendimento do castanho. Ao lado havia algumas fotos das belas esculturas africanas._

_Remus olhou para tudo o que Sirius havia preparado sem saber o que dizer._

_- O molde é submetido ao calor e a cera é derretida e escorrida. O espaço resultante é preenchido com o bronze. – disse o moreno, pegando o molde que estava em cima da mesa. – Após o resfriamento, o núcleo é despedaçado e a peça é então polida. Nada pode ser acrescentado a obra, tudo corresponde ao modelo de cera. Eu deixei esse para quebrar enquanto você estivesse aqui._

_Sirius fez sinal para que ele se aproximasse, enquanto começava a quebrar o núcleo._

_- Durante muito tempo nada se soube a respeito da existência dessa arte. Os negros haviam fechado o país após a invasão dos brancos e a destruição de seus estados e suas famílias. Mais do que todos, fortificou-se e isolou-se o poderoso Benin... Até que um comissário inglês resolveu, no final do século XVII, visitar Benin, sem se importar com a oposição deste. Ele e seus duzentos homens foram trucidados da maneira mais terrível..._

_O moreno batia com muito cuidado nos pedaços de argila._

_- Como resultado, depois de pouco mais de um mês, vários navios de guerra ancoraram na foz do Rio Benin... Há relatos de que os brancos interromperam, com sua chegada, uma festa na qual predominavam sacrifícios humanos e crucificações. Havia altares cujo sangue das vítimas escorria pelos degraus formando um rio vermelho... Naquela época, ali e em lugares próximos era comum a matança desenfreada... Desde então, quando essas peças chegaram aqui, custou-se a acreditar que um povo tão embrutecido fosse capaz de criar peças com esse nível técnico tão elevado, e uma arte tão rica e única como essa... Isso nós constatamos, obviamente, depois de arrasarmos e conquistarmos completamente sua capital... _

_- A diferença é que nós matamos civilizadamente, com mais sofisticação... – Remus disse sarcasticamente. – Mas pelo visto nós massacramos um povo em declínio..._

_- Exatamente, o povo que se encontrava naquele lugar há muito havia se degenerado, pouco se importavam com aquelas peças. Elas foram encontradas num depósito do palácio real, jogadas a esmo, enterradas sob a sujeira de várias gerações. _

_- Entendo..._

_- Contudo, foram essas peças que, mesmo com algumas danificações, restaram para contar a história desse povo outrora tão próspero, capaz de criações tão magníficas como essas, que agora são expostas em nossos museus. _

_Sirius terminou de quebrar o núcleo, retirando com muita cautela a escultura do molde. A imagem era bem simples e estava suja de argila em alguns pontos, porém, vê-la solidificada era realmente bonito. Para Remus, entretanto, aquilo nunca passaria de um pedaço de algum material durável._

_- O bronze é maleável e resistente, diferente de nós... Nós somos fracos e nunca mudamos... – Sirius falou, olhando-o de perto._

_Remus tocou a estatueta com uma das mãos e com a outra tocou o rosto de Sirius._

_- A mim parece justo. Fraco e imutável, porém vivo... É algo aceitável diante da frieza de algo inanimado e eterno. _

_Sirius o encarou intensamente com os olhos cinzentos, sorrindo fracamente, como sempre fazia quando tentava explicar a Remus tudo o que conseguia sentir ao olhar aqueles objetos que, para ele, nunca teriam valor._

_- É algo..._

_- Inexplicável, eu sei... Talvez algum dia eu possa entendê-lo, Sirius..._

_O mais alto riu._

_- Acho que não é só uma questão de admiração... – falou Sirius, parando por alguns instantes. – Você é muito humano, Remus... Você tenta entender as pessoas, enquanto eu só as tolero... Provavelmente alguém como você nunca irá me entender. _

_Remus suspirou._

_- Eu queria que você visse uma peça que eu terminei. – Sirius disse, estendendo a mão._

_- Tudo bem... – replicou Remus, segurando-a._

_Sirius seguiu para fora da garagem, levando-o para a biblioteca da casa. O menor tentou ignorar todos os livros, quadros e objetos roubados que decoravam o lugar. _

_Encostada a parede oposta a da porta de entrada, havia uma espécie de meia pilastra, onde alguma coisa era coberta por um tecido branco._

_- Há pouco eu disse que havia feito uma peça de bronze. – falou se aproximando da pilastra e pegando uma das pontas do tecido. – Eu disse que era única, pois eu quebrei o molde e porque não pretendo mais fazer qualquer tipo de trabalho artístico. _

_Remus o olhou surpreso, sentindo o sangue subir a cabeça e o rosto ficar quente. Abriu a boca instintivamente, para protestar, mas Sirius descobriu o objeto e Remus perdeu a voz._

_Por debaixo do tecido branco, havia um busto feito em bronze, e o castanho achou que suas pernas fossem ceder ao vislumbrar seu rosto perfeitamente esculpido naquela obra._

_Aproximou-se mais, com passos incertos e levantou as duas mãos, percorrendo com a ponta dos dedos a face cor de chumbo, os cabelos imóveis e os lábios que se curvavam em um sorriso contido. _

_- ... Sou eu... – disse fracamente, sem despregar os olhos da imagem._

_Remus observou o rosto por mais alguns segundos, percorrendo a superfície lisa e fria, prendendo a respiração._

_- Quando você... – finalmente falou, virando-se para Sirius._

_- Eu terminei ontem... – respondeu, olhando para a imagem._

_Sirius olhava intensamente para o rosto de bronze. Seus orbes cinza estavam mais escuros, impenetráveis, tornando impossível a Remus saber o que ele estava pensando. Sirius suspirou discretamente antes de voltar-se para ele. _

_- A verdade é que... Eu já tinha começado a trabalhar no modelo há muito tempo... Desde a época em que nós éramos somente amigos. Mas, acho que, antes eu não tinha um motivo para terminá-lo..._

_O castanho respirou fundo, porém o ar não pareceu ter chegado aos seus pulmões._

_- Você o fez para mim? _

_- Não... Eu pretendo ficar com ele. _

_O rosto de Remus empalideceu e o menino sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta, seu peito doía quando respirava. Olhou angustiado para Sirius. Ele não era burro, as peças estavam dispostas bem a sua frente, só precisou juntá-las. Ele sabia o que aquilo significava, ele só não queria acreditar._

_As palavras que Sirius proferiu a seguir foram ouvidas como se o rapaz estivesse falando de um lugar distante, e Remus apenas o observava, imóvel._

_- Antes não existia um motivo para eu terminá-lo, pois eu tinha você ao meu alcance. _

_Remus continuou parado, mas sua visão ficou um pouco embaçada. Sirius também ficou calado, seu rosto estava ligeiramente vermelho e sua respiração saía pesada. Deu alguns passos na direção de Remus, que pareceu despertar com a proximidade do rapaz, dando um passo para trás quando o mesmo ergueu uma das mãos para tocar seu rosto. _

_- Então você vai mesmo continuar com essa vingança idiota? – perguntou com a voz trêmula. – Você acha o quê? Que eu vou me sentir lisonjeado por você me eternizar nesse pedaço de metal? _

_Sirius o encarou e Remus pôde ver a tristeza estampada em seu rosto, no entanto, pôde também ver certa frieza por detrás dos orbes cinzentos do rapaz._

_- É bem típico de você. – continuou, dando uma risada sem emoção, demonstrando que havia perdido o controle. – Eu não entendo, Sirius, sinceramente eu não entendo porque você tem que me deixar por algo que já está morto e enterrado! – falou alto, sentindo o rosto queimar. _

_Sua raiva só aumentou diante do silêncio do outro._

– _O SEU IRMÃO ESTÁ MORTO, SIRIUS! MORTO! – gritou, enfurecido. _

_Seus olhos se encheram d'água e ele se aproximou do moreno. _

_- Por que você não entende? – perguntou baixinho, não se importando com as lágrimas que começaram a cair._

_- Há alguns dias atrás você perguntou o que eu buscava. – Sirius disse com dificuldade, acariciando seu rosto. – Eu busco uma reposta, Remus, e ela... Infelizmente não é você. _

_O garoto ficou olhando para Sirius meio desnorteado, afastou o rapaz e deu alguns passos para trás. O tom decidido com que Sirius falara acabou com a vontade que ele tinha de brigar, de insistir e de fazê-lo ver que estava errado. _

_Remus desistiu. Só restaram as lágrimas, que caíam incessantes, quando ele finalmente virou-se e foi embora, deixando Sirius e sua estranha idéia de despedida para trás... _

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

Remus sempre achou que o verdadeiro motivo de Sirius ter ido embora, algumas semanas depois do ocorrido em sua casa, estivesse ligado ao fato de os dois nunca terem realmente se compreendido, nunca terem se enxergado de verdade.

Ainda hoje, pouco mais de uma década depois do rompimento, casado e com uma vida relativamente tranqüila, o agora professor assistente da _London Metropolitan University, _Remus John Lupin, ainda se pegava tentando entender mais sobre Sirius. Para que finalidade, ele não saberia dizer; no entanto, assim como nunca passar mais de três meses em casa ou se entregar completamente a nada que não estivesse relacionado ao trabalho, decifrar o enigma Sirius Black era uma das manias que tinha adquirido depois de perdê-lo. E aquele estúpido quebra-cabeça era a única lembrança que havia sobrado e a única que não machucava voltar a pensar.

O salário que ganhava na Universidade não era dos melhores. O fato de ele se candidatar a todas as viagens que seu chefe não podia ir, não o tornava um bom marido.

Os pais de Nymphadora terem comprado a casa onde eles moravam, de terem comprado os móveis e decidido o estilo da decoração, não o tornava responsável nem completamente realizado como homem.

Tonks trabalhar no departamento da policia de investigação de tráfico de entorpecentes, e por vezes arriscar a vida durante as prisões que realizava, feria um pouco o seu orgulho.

Contudo, ele não poderia dizer que estava infeliz. Talvez estivesse um pouco acomodado, envergonhado por não conseguir ficar muito tempo ao lado daquela garota cheia de vida, com a qual trocara alianças numa cerimônia simples e reservada. Talvez se sentisse velho e doente a maior parte do tempo. Mas não infeliz, pois algo no modo alegre com o qual _sempre_ era recebido em casa, a cor chocante que tingia o cabelo daquela menina que dormia ao seu lado, e a ingenuidade quase cruel que a tornava tão radiante e feliz ao seu lado, a impedindo de vê-lo definhado por dentro, prendia Remus àquela casa de uma maneira tão doente quanto o joguinho que tinha imposto a si mesmo. Fazendo-o ter vontade de estar longe para realizar alguma pesquisa pelo menos uma vez por mês, porém, não o suficiente para Nymphadora ficar triste. Não o suficiente para Remus se sentir sozinho, deslocado. Não o suficiente para tirá-lo daquele circulo vicioso. Porque, para ele, era isso o que sua vida tinha se transformado há algum tempo atrás: um complexo e articulado circulo vicioso, do qual ele nunca tentaria se livrar.

Remus não podia dizer que a culpa do rumo inesperado e embarassante que tinha tomado sua vida fosse de Sirius. Uma vez o moreno havia lhe dito que o ser humano era como um painel de interruptores, já nascia pronto. Portanto, não podia mudar, só fazer escolhas dentro das possibilidades disponíveis.

O jovem professor assistente não achava aquela comparação tocante, mas servia bem para ilustrar o seu ponto de vista. Então Remus não podia culpar Sirius por ter escolhido os interruptores errados, não podia responsabilizá-lo por ter se tornado o homem que se tornou. Por não estar infeliz, mas satisfeito. Simplesmente satisfeito.

Era sua culpa ter deixado que isso se tornasse o bastante.

Porém, Remus nunca havia se dado conta de que, apesar de as pessoas serem limitadas, os acontecimentos ao redor delas, das quais sempre foram responsáveis, formavam um mundo de realidades de onde não se podia ter controle. Um mundo em constante movimento, que o levaria a encontrar a primeira peça do quebra-cabeça – em uma biblioteca de um país em desenvolvimento qualquer, na forma escura de uma escultura de bronze –, que destoaria grosseiramente das peças sem cor que ele tinha em mãos, mas que, ainda assim, colocaria tudo no lugar.

_Continua..._

x-x-x-x-x

Bueno, bueno, antes que vocês me matem por eu postar mais uma fic em capítulos, vou logo avisando que AD está pronta... Eu a escrevi há uns três meses, e as mais de cem folhas do meu caderno sabem disso :D

AD terá quatro capítulos e um extra, e eu os postarei até o Natal... O único problema é que eu estou meio sem tempo até dia 7, por causa do vestibular, but, se vocês gostarem, eu vou fazer de tudo para arranjar tempo ;.; É um saco deixar o pc ligado o dia inteiro e só poder ficar um pouquinho, mas espero que me entendam...

Eu queria dedicar AD a alguém, mas ela é uma fic que eu escrevi com muito carinho e esforço, então resolvi dar como presente de Natal para todos que aturam meus hiatus/crisedemimimi e não desistem das fics da tia Moony aqui!

E não posso deixar de agradecer a Ann Cashew, essa menina que apareceu para colorir o meu mundo Sirêmico! Te amo, viu? Ainda vou pra br te raptar! #Moony stalker# (-q) xD

É isso!

Reviews são sempre recebidas com emoção*o* (/mensagem subliminar de cinema)

Mil beijos!

Inté o/

PS: Nessa fic os Marotos nasceram em 1972 ;)


End file.
